


(Не)травмирующий фактор

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Were-Creatures, Xenophilia, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: В безупречных рассуждениях Дайшо нашелся логический изъян. То, что они оказались вместе, их нужда друг в друге. Их общение – все это было единственным не травмирующим фактором





	(Не)травмирующий фактор

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался на Хайкью-ШВ 3.0 за команду Куроо/Кенма/Дайшо на diary.ru и выкладывался тремя частями.

**Часть 1**

Большие круглые часы, повешенные над дверью, уже второй день дергали длинной стрелкой — между семью и восемью часами. Если прислушаться, то можно было уловить, как щелкает внутри заевший механизм — едва слышно, но назойливо. Куроо пошевелился — последний раз он был «внизу» три дня назад, но мышцы все еще болели, а с кончика языка не ушла сухость.

Кенма на своей кровати повернул голову в сторону двери и облизал губы. Дайшо не было почти день. Его кровать с идеально разглаженным покрывалом казалась пустой и безликой.

— Куро, — голос Кенмы звучал как обычно, но Куроо, если бы мог, прижал уши к черепу. — Давай уберем одеяло. Ему будет надо.

— А если он не вернется? — Куроо смотрел в пятиметровый потолок. Единственная лампа была забрана жёсткой металлической сеткой, сама из гнущегося, но не ломающегося пластика. Это они уже проходили. После того, как Куроо во второй форме смог допрыгнуть и вырвать ее из потолка вместе с корнями проводов, им разрешили установить в комнате выключатель. Никакой электроники, простое «плюс/минус», запитанное только на эту лампу. Так сказал Кенма. Это они тоже проходили.

Если вдуматься, Кенму здесь боялись больше всего. Его даже из комнаты всегда выводили в наморднике, черном, кожаном, обитым поверху металлическими пластинами и утыканном электродами. Их-то с Дайшо всего лишь стреноживали.

Куроо осторожно перевернулся со спины на бок, разглядывая неподвижный, бескровный профиль. На висках виднелись красные следы от электродов, у Куроо были похожие на груди, спине и бедрах — только побольше. 

— Вернется, — проговорил, наконец, Кенма, разрушая мертвую тишину, а потом тоже перевернулся на бок, глядя Куроо в глаза. Застеленная кровать Дайшо между ними отдавалась горечью где-то в горле.

— Двенадцать часов. Его забрали двенадцать часов назад.

Кенма ничего не ответил, просто молча перевернулся на другой бок, острый позвонок чуть ниже затылка выпирал, натягивая кожу. Куроо хотелось подползти поближе. Но тогда пришлось бы перебраться на кровать Дайшо — всю такую аккуратную и застеленную. И он остался на месте.

— Его уже забирали надолго, — глухо отозвался Кенма.

Куроо все-таки протянул руку, положил ладонь Кенме на шею. Он мог бы сказать — не больше четырех часов, он мог бы сказать — после двенадцати не живут, он мог сказать — лаборатории давно закрылись, кроме тех, что утилизируют биологический материал. Вместо этого он пробормотал:

— Заставляет нас волноваться, засранец. — Помолчал. — Как ты?

— Нормально, — Кенма шевельнулся, подвигал головой и сунул руку под подушку.

— Твоя приставка у меня, — сказал Куроо, нащупывая гладкий плоский корпус. Это была единственная электроника, которая была разрешена Кенме. Если приставку разбить, ему принесут другую — ровно такую же. Старенькая модель PSP без коннекта и записи. Но даже в нее Кенма умудрялся проваливаться с головой — перестраивая уровни, перезаписывая алгоритмы. Куроо не знал, чего он боялся больше — того, что Кенма не вернется «снизу» или того, что он останется в игре. Куроо бы даже не смог его осуждать за это. По крайней мере, Кенме, в отличие от Куроо и Дайшо, вынужденных почти круглые сутки жить в одной комнате, можно было уйти хотя бы туда. Поэтому Куроо иногда забирал приставку.

Кенма не спорил. 

Плечи и бедра по-прежнему болели.

Куроо протянул Кенме приставку. А потом смотрел, как он сначала взбивает подушку, потом садится, подложив ее под спину, и включает питание. Момент перехода всегда казался ему неуловимым, но Куроо каждый раз пытался его «поймать». Кенма говорил, что в момент, когда он входит в приставку, она слегка теплеет. С другой электроникой у него такого не бывало. Или он не замечал.

В этот раз Куроо снова пропустил момент перехода. Один миг — и Кенма, расслабившись, смотрит пустым взглядом перед собой. Куроо осторожно накрыл его одеялом, постаравшись укутать ноги, и отодвинулся подальше.

Дайшо все еще не было, а это значит — пошел тринадцатый час. Иногда Куроо вспоминал, как было до его появления. Но не мог решить, хуже или лучше. По-другому — это точно. Раздражающий засранец. И по-хорошему, Дайшо ни капли не изменился.

Куроо провалился в тяжелую, мутную дремоту, в которой по мышцам гуляли электрические импульсы, а резкий, скрипучий голос говорил: «Пульс на двести, разряд. Повторить». Разряд почему-то сопровождался скрежетом металла, от которого сосало под ложечкой. Куро толчком выбросило из сна, едва он осознал, что скрежет — это звук отпираемой двери. Едва слышные голоса звучали нейтрально, и Куроо резко сел на кровати, глядя перед собой.

Дайшо привезли на каталке, накрытым белой простыней, через которую проглядывали очертания обнаженного тела. Куроо склонил голову, наблюдая, как один сгружает Дайшо на кровать, еще трое, в защитных шлемах и броневых пластинах поверх кевларового комбинезона, навели на них оружие. По груди, лицу и животу заплясали, пересекаясь, красные лучи прицелов.

— Живой, — прокомментировал Куроо, криво ухмыляясь. Уголок рта непроизвольно дергался, и ему хотелось выпустить когти.

— Да, — отозвался Кенма, слепо повел головой, словно принюхиваясь, и отложил приставку. 

Дайшо не шевелился, только грудь время от времени приподнималась, колебля ткань.

Лаборант и его охрана пятились к двери, держа каталку перед собой. Когда за ними захлопнулась тяжелая дверь, а в замке снова заскрежетал ключ, Куроо сел на кровати и осторожно спустил ноги на пол.

В голосах, едва слышных из-за толщи камня и металла, угадывалось какое-то истерическое облегчение. А пелена перед глазами Куроо наливалась багровым, по хребту бежали электрические разряды, а кости заныли, растягиваясь…

— Куро! — резкий окрик Кенмы хлестнул вдоль позвоночника, и Куроо пришел в себя, хватая ртом воздух. — Куро, — уже спокойнее сказал Кенма. Его пальцы сжимались и разжимались на корпусе приставки. 

— Помоги мне укрыть его, — отрывисто сказал Куроо. От собственной животной вспышки подташнивало. Куроо ненавидел свою вторую форму. 

Кенма молча кивнул, и они подошли к Дайшо. Медленно убрали простыню, начиная с головы. Сначала открылось лицо, спокойное, мертвенно-бледное, с сухими губами. Потом грудь и живот — чистые, совсем без следов, если не считать старых шрамов и почти выцветших синяков.

Куроо сжал зубы и сдвинул простыню ниже, Кенма потер ладонями виски и отвернулся. Гладко выбритый пах розовел свежими следами от электродов. Сжавшийся от холода член, почти втянувшийся внутрь, выглядел как обычно, и Куроо осторожно положил на него ладонь, согревая, подбирая пальцами полную семени мошонку. Подцепил крайнюю плоть и потянул за член, рассматривая от основания до головки. Вокруг основания краснело воспаленное кольцо, как будто плоть перетянули тонкой проволокой, а потом резко отпустили.

— Все, — проговорил Куроо и облизал пересохшие губы, — могло быть хуже.

Кенма вместо ответа смахнул простыню до конца, и они уставились на ноги Дайшо. На середине бедер краснели точно такие следы, только шире и ярче. Кожа ниже этих полос казалась тонкой и такой нежной, словно могла вот-вот прорваться, и можно было разглядеть вены, змеящиеся от паха до ступней.

— Действительно, — ответил Кенма, и Куроо шагнул вперед, с усилием вытащил приставку из намертво стиснутых пальцев и сунул в задний карман штанов.

Он почти ожидал, что Кенма разозлится, но тот лишь ссутулился и взялся за конец одеяла, осторожно вытягивая его из-под Дайшо. Тот крупно вздрогнул и свернулся, закрывая голову руками.

Одного одеяла было мало, поэтому Куроо сдернул с кровати сначала свое, а потом - Кенмы. Тот присел рядом, барабаня пальцами по колену, а затем начал раздеваться.

— Только осторожнее, — вырвалось у Куроо, но Кенма лишь закатил глаза.

— Ты за кого из нас беспокоишься? 

— За обоих, — Куроо смущенно взъерошил волосы, а потом тоже рванул футболку за ворот, сдирая ее с себя одним движением.

Раздевшись, он нырнул под одеяло к Дайшо, прижался к холодному боку, потерся ногами о ледяные ступни и застыл, вдыхая знакомый запах. Кенма с другой стороны тоже молчал и дышал, а Дайшо потряхивало все сильнее.

Куроо протянул руку и нашарил ладонь Кенмы.

— Знаешь, — прошептал он Дайшо в затылок, касаясь губами шеи и жмурясь от острого запаха медикаментов, которыми тот пропитался. — Даже хорошо, что они тебя так боятся. Никаких камер, никакой прослушки…

— Чего хорошо, — проворчал Кенма. — Я бы так хотя бы знал, что происходит.

И сжал пальцы Куроо в ответ.

Дайшо тихо, глубоко вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Холодно.

— Знаю, знаю, — прошептал Куроо, — потерпи. Немного осталось.

Дайшо раздраженно дернул плечом, по телу снова прошла крупная дрожь, и прошептал:

— Ты не понял, придурок, я не могу больше регенерировать, — он обмяк, тяжело сглатывая, и Куроо беспомощно посмотрел на Кенму.

А тот отвел глаза.

Ладно. Ладно, Куроо это сделает.

— И не смотри на меня так, — дернул уголком рта Куроо. — Меня никто не может заставить, даже ты.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Кенма и провел по плечу Дайшо, собирая дрожь пальцами. Выглядел он все равно почему-то виноватым. – Я должен отговорить тебя, правда?

— Нет, — Куроо усмехнулся. — Не должен.

Он стянул трусы, прошелся, оценивая боль в мышцах. После последнего эксперимента прошло слишком мало времени. Он тянулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, перебирал ногами, стараясь встать как можно крепче, прочнее. Кенма смотрел, прижимая Дайшо за голову к себе. Но не отводил взгляда.

Сейчас. 

Импульс разворотил грудную клетку, выломал Куроо наизнанку, и он шарахнулся от белой, слепящей пелены перед глазами. Руки тянулись, выламываясь в суставах, раздвигались кости, и Куроо выл, задыхаясь от стыда и боли, краем разума цепляясь за эти ощущения – такие непривычные, такие человеческие, не дающие соскользнуть в темноту. 

Он рухнул на пол, покатившись и сшибая нехитрую мебель, когти прочертили в полу восемь глубоких ровных борозд, заскрежетали, натолкнувшись на металл, и Куроо замер. По спине, животу и лапам гуляло эхо боли, отдаваясь гулкими ударами в затылок. Втянул когти, замер, поведя головой направо и налево, принюхался.

Пахло болью, не его, другой, и он подошел к трем поставленным рядом кроватям. Ткнулся носом в свернувшегося, дрожащего Дайшо, фыркнул в ухо и поставил переднюю лапу на кровать. Та тяжело скрипнула, прогнулась, но выдержала, когда Куроо взгромоздился на нее всем своим весом.

— Подожди, — заговорил Кенма. Куроо дернул ухом и склонил голову. Сейчас он слышал в голосе Кенмы слишком много всего — чего не улавливало обычно ухо. Тысячи оттенков боли, например. Кенма зарылся рукой ему в шерсть на холке, и по спине пробежала дрожь удовольствия. – Ты как? — прошептал Кенма, и от него плеснуло усталостью.

Куроо только мотнул головой, подцепил лапой одеяла, отбрасывая их в сторону, и тяжело опустился рядом. Поерзал, выбирая позу поудобнее, пока Кенма отфыркивался от свалившихся ему на голову одеял, подобрался к Дайшо почти вплотную, чувствуя, как его кожа холодит брюхо, и подгреб под себя.

— Придурок, — голос Кенмы звучал сердито, а в самом низу плескались новые нотки — веселья и чего-то такого, отчего у Куроо щипало в глазах.

Он пристроился с другой стороны от Дайшо, зарылся пальцами Куроо в шерсть и закрыл глаза. В такие минуты Куроо казалось, что, может быть, все не так плохо. Они есть друг у друга, а другим и того не досталось.

Он заворчал, отдаваясь нехитрой ласке и время от времени принюхиваясь к Дайшо, а потом и вовсе позорно замурлыкал. Кенма улыбался едва заметно, Дайшо понемногу согревался. Куроо еще раз обнюхал их обоих и закрыл глаза.

***

— Куроо, — пропыхтел Дайшо откуда-то снизу — от него вкусно пахло и тянуло теплом. — Ты, засранец, тяжелый.

Из-под недовольства в голосе пробивалась нежность, и Куроо приподнялся на четырех лапах, смачно зевнул и потянулся, выгибая спину. Кровать зашаталась и опасно заскрипела. Дайшо лежал под ним, раскидав руки и ноги, и Куроо осторожно обнюхал его целиком — от макушки до пяток. Вибриссы сладко задрожали, когда он прошелся мордой рядом с пахом, а правая рука Дайшо сжалась в кулак.

— Вы проснулись, — в голосе Кенмы плыло сонное довольство и почти не чувствовалось страха. Куроо игриво хлестнул себя хвостом по ногам, а Кенма чуть улыбнулся. — Дайшо в порядке, я проверил, — сказал он и забрался к нему под бок.

— Я и сам могу за себя ответить, — пробормотал Дайшо, обнимая Кенму одной рукой и второй ведя Куроо по брюху. От его прикосновений хотелось упасть на спину и кататься. Если к нему присоединится еще и Кенма…

Твердые пальцы скользнули по животу, раздвигая шерсть, и Куроо коротко мявкнул, мотая головой, когда ладонь Кенмы прошлась по яичками.

Еще? Он припал на задние лапы и заглянул в лицо сначала Кенме, потом Дайшо. Они смотрели в ответ так странно, что Куроо прижал уши и зажмурился. А потом рыкнул, когда Кенма сжал член у снования, провел рукой — и начал медленно дрочить. Его вторая рука поглаживала член Дайшо, и Куроо поскуливал от накатывающего тройного возбуждения. Запах Кенмы менялся, звуки дыхания — тоже, и приходилось мотать головой, чтобы стряхнуть в себя горячечное возбуждение. Ему надо было сильнее.

Дайшо приподнялся, протянул руку и сжал член поверх руки Кенмы, продолжая двигать, а Куроо все сильнее мотал головой, проваливаясь в оргазм. Он кончил, когда Дайшо выгнулся, раскидывая ноги, а Кенма вжался ему в бедро и тихо, низко застонал.

Запах спермы ударил в голову, и Куроо зарычал, наваливаясь на Кенму и Дайшо, подгребая их обоих под себя, вылизывая шею, грудь, живот.

А потом бессильно вытянулся, положив голову Дайшо на живот.

— Извращенец, — проговорил тот, но рука мягко легла на голову между ушей. 

Кенма все еще тяжело дышал, и кожа, где Куроо прошелся языком, покраснела. Куроо мысленно застонал и спрятал морду в лапы.

Рука Дайшо замерла, а потом он тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

Куроо согласно фыркнул — обычно от Дайшо не дождешься и этого, а Кенма напряженно заметил:

— Он во второй форме уже восемь часов.

Возвращаться не хотелось. Каждое возращение — это боль. А еще он перестанет слышать оттенки в голосах Кенмы и Дайшо.

Куроо поднялся на лапы и спрыгнул с кровати. Покрутился, выбирая себе местечко — Кенма расчистил побольше пространства — и глубоко вздохнул. Мысленно вцепился в горло своему зверю зубами и скомандовал себе: назад. Пронзила боль от затылка до копчика. А потом спина вспыхнула адским пламенем — словно ему выдернули позвоночник. Превращение началось.

Очнулся Куроо в луже мочи и рвоты. Рядом суетились Кенма и Дайшо с тряпками. 

— Можешь перебраться на кровать? — спросил Кенма и смахнул с лица влажную прядь.

— Попробую, — Куроо уперся в пол руками, вздернул задницу и с некоторым трудом встал. — Порядок.

Навстречу стремительно понесся пол. «Почему так быстро?» — не успел удивиться Куроо, как рывок за плечо остановил падение. Дайшо держал его, сжимая губы, и на лице его было беспокойство. Он дотащил Куроо до кровати, и вернулся к уборке.

Кенма и Дайшо закончили, когда Куроо отдышался и даже смог сесть. Дайшо, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Куроо, проговорил:

— Распори мне бедро по линии, на которую я укажу. А ты, Кенма, отвернись.

Куроо сосредоточился, выбрасывая острые когти. Дайшо заскрипел зубами, побелел, запахло кровью. А потом он нащупал что-то среди мышц, что-то маленькое, обтянутое полупрозрачной кожистой мембраной.

Куроо подцепил мембрану, разрывая ее, а Дайшо, морщась, свел края раны, которая сразу начала затягиваться. На одеяло упал мини-комм. Крошечная, ослепительно дорогая игрушка, которой совсем было не место среди этих стен. И вычислительной мощности которой хватит, чтобы обработать запросы пары небольших городков.

— Там проверка была, — хрипло сказал Дайшо, разглядывая мини-комм. — Толпа народу, которая желала знать, куда уходят деньги.

Кенма подошел тихо-тихо. Благоговейно коснулся корпуса и улыбнулся.

Сломанные часы по-прежнему дергали стрелкой. Куроо смотрел в потолок и думал, что с последнего его похода «вниз» прошло не меньше двух суток. А значит, за ним скоро придут. 

Но у них троих впервые появилась надежда — на что-то, кроме этих стен.

**Часть 2**

Куроо проснулся от скрежета ключей в замке. Тело подбросило инстинктивно, а потом по глазам ударил луч фонаря, заметался по комнате, ослепляя. От пришедших пахло вороненой сталью, кожей и пластиком, а еще химией, которая у Куроо крепко была связана с больницей.

— Подъем, — гулкий голос из-а пластикового забрала ударил по ушам, и Куроо, наконец, смог сфокусировать взгляд. Фигура, затянутая в черную броню, подняла руку и сделала пальцами движение: на выход. — И без шуток.

Куроо одевался, лопатками чувствуя жжение от следующего за ним по пятам. Кенма и Дайшо проснулись, но лежали тихо и неподвижно. Их редко забирали по двое или по трое, Куроо подозревал, это потому, что главная лаборатория была всего одна. Позади людей с оружием маячил белый халат, и от его вида медленно затапливал страх, постыдный, унизительный и сильный настолько, что Куроо изо всех сил старался не обмочиться. Почему так рано. Почему-почему-почему. Он был не готов.

— Выходи медленно, — человек в шлеме шагнул назад, удерживая его под прицелом, и Куроо взяли в коробочку сразу трое. Ноги захлестнула тяжелая цепь, стреноживая, руки заломили назад, сковывая наручниками на локтях и запястьях. А потом его толкнули в спину. Белый халат маячил где-то на периферии зрения.

— Пошел, — скомандовал голос. В спину уперся твердый и холодный ствол, а Куроо пошел — мелкими, словно муравьиными шагами. Дверь в комнату захлопнулась, а в коридоре слабо засветилась цепочка ламп.

Сто метров. Приблизительно. Потом поворот, небольшая комнатушка с широким лифтом. Можно перевезти средних размеров слона. И долгая поездка вниз. Куроо сосредоточенно следил, как на табло сменяются знаки, не буквы, не номера этажей, а собственный шифр, за которым, как он подозревал, скрываются специализации находящихся там людей. Всего пять. Не так уж и много. Думать в любом случае об этом некогда, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не стучать зубами. И все равно челюсть дрожала — мелко и неконтролируемо.

Они с Дайшо как-то разговаривали — о страхе. И он сказал, что бояться перестал после второго месяца. Потому что он точно знал, что его ждет. Его резали, обжигали кислотой, дробили пальцы — а потом внимательно изучали процесс регенерации. С Куроо и Кенмой дела обстояли иначе — ни один, ни другой никогда не знали, что их ждет.

Когда двери лифта открылись, Куроо застыл, маленькими порциями глотая воздух и стараясь унять бьющееся сердце, но болезненный толчок в спину выбросил его сразу на середину коридора. Значит, малая лаборатория. По спине потек холодный пот, а промежность свело от страха. Куроо сглотнул сухую слюну и пошел за белым халатом.

В лаборатории было болезненно-светло и оживленно. За толстым наблюдательным стеклом работало сразу несколько установок, между ними сновали лаборанты. Широкая спина в черном отступила в сторону, открывая Куроо обзор на всю лабораторию.

Ровно посередине стоял операционный стол с зажимами для рук и головы, вокруг него змеились манипуляторы, пока склонившие свои «головы» и «руки». Куроо начал тормозить, неконтролируемый страх раздирал внутренности — он не Дайшо, он не сможет восстановиться и отрегенирировать, пусть они сделают что-нибудь другое, не надо. Куроо извивался в своих путах, мышцы бугрились, пытаясь измениться, за спиной вытягивались когти. Он мотал головой.

— Не надо, пожалуйста.

По ноге потекло.

Толчок в спину буквально зашвырнул его внутрь, в душную дрожь работающих установок и резкие голоса лаборантов. 

— На стол, — скомандовал человек в белой хирургической маске. По Куроо скользнул безразличный светло-голубой взгляд, и он снова забился, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки охраны. — Не вздумайте бить по голове, — хмуро предупредил врач, пока Куроо валили на мягкую пружинящую поверхность.

— Не надо, — просипел он, от страха голосовые связки сели.

— Спокойнее, спокойнее, все будет хорошо, — на грудь легла тяжелая теплая ладонь в прорезиненной перчатке, и на миг Куроо накрыла дикая, иррациональная надежда — сейчас этот человек скажет, и все отменится. Его отпустят. Сделают что-то безобидное или небольное. Или он проснется. — Зажимы, — кинул врач куда-то себе за спину, и горло Куроо обхватил тугой обруч, не давая повернуть голову.

— Что с одеждой? — голос лаборанта был таким же плоским, как он сам — выцветшая бумага среди ярких ламп. Куроо запоминал их всех по оттенкам. У этого на дне голоса всегда какая-то хрипотца. Как будто он не выспался. 

— Срезайте.

Надежда утекла между ног очередной остро пахнущей лужицей, а мышцы обмякли. Холодные ножницы прошлись по телу, срезая промокшие штаны вместе с трусами, потом футболку. Все одинаково-белое, никакое, одноразовое. Зато по размеру.

Мягко вспыхнули лампы над самой головой, ослепляя и согревая, зажимы держали так плотно, что он мог пошевелить только пальцами, так что оставалось пропускать сквозь опущенные веки белый свет и прислушиваться к происходящему.

— Пульс сто шестьдесят, — в голосе врача звучало раздражение, а Куроо думал, что те, кто считал, будто разум способен управлять физиологией, просто не знали, о чем говорили. Можно сколько угодно осознавать происходящее и стараться держать себя в руках, а тело все равно потеет, ссытся и бьется в истерике. — Капа.

Руки в холодных латексных перчатках ухватились за челюсть и втолкнули в рот пружинистую капу. Горькая слюна потекла в горло, и Куроо замычал, пытаясь вытолкнуть ее языком. Легкий разряд электричества ударил по ноге, и он застыл, чувствуя, как под спиной собирается холодный пот.

Холодные присоски электродов легли ровными рядами сначала на грудь, потом на живот, пах и бедра, а Куроо перевел дух. Эти были обычные, диагностические — значит, эксперименты с током откладываются.

— Приступим, — голос врача донесся словно через слой ваты, а потом над операционным столом начал опускаться полупрозрачный купол.

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни — около года назад, Кенма сказал, что все, что случается, делает нас — нами. Даже если тебя окатила на улице машина или ты проиграл Нохеби в матче за третье место. Каждое событие двигает тебя к левел-апу. На следующий день приняли закон об особом статусе людей с альтернативной физиологией, а Куроо очнулся в комнате с белыми стенами, со змеящимися трубками капельниц и болью, перепахавшей все тело. Он не спрашивал, изменил ли Кенма свое мнение, это было не так уж важно. Сам Куроо уже давно не ощущал себя собой. Наверное. С того момента, когда понял — за ними никто больше не придет. Никогда. Списанные в расход жертвы ксенофобов.

Дышать становилось все труднее, кожу начало покалывать, и Куроо приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы набрать полные легкие кислорода. Начала кружится голова, удушье все плотнее обхватывало горло — а потом до него дошло. Плотный колпак, под который не проникает ни капли воздуха. Он дернулся, попытался засучить ногами и захрипел, выгибаясь в путах. Стол под ним заходил ходуном, где-то пищали приборы, а в солнечном сплетении начал вступать ком слепящей боли, предшествующий перекидыванию. Перед глазами вспыхивали красные и черные пятная, режущая боль врезалась в горло, руки и ноги, когда Куроо дернулся в последний раз. А потом грудную клетку разворотило, вывернуло наизнанку, и он взмахнул лапой, прочерчивая по металлопластику длинные неглубоки борозды. Пахло болю, мочой и потом, пахло страхом — чужим, не своим, и оружием. Куроо задержал дыхание, припал на задние лапы. За стеклом маячили белые, испуганные лица лаборантов. Пять черных фигур в броне, с безликими плексигласовыми лицами держали его на мушке. Врач что-то невозмутимо набивал стилусом в планшете. Куроо подобрался, выпустил когти и прыгнул, врезаясь плечом в прозрачную преграду. Лапу пронзило болью до самых подушечек, купол пошатнулся, но устоял. Снова закружилась голова, лапы разъехались, и Куроо зарычал, проваливаясь внутрь животного разума, прячась за багровой пеленой его яости и укрываясь ею, словно щитом.

Последнее, что Куроо помнил, это чудовищный треск пластика и болезненно-режущее ощущение хлынувшего в горло воздуха. Выныривая из животного разума, он попытался увернуться от летящего дротика, но тут вокруг шеи затянулась удавка, и мир опрокинулся белыми лампами над головой, а потом померк.

***

— Чистота эксперимента весьма условная, — голоса раздавались как из бочки, а слова не желали обретать смысл. — Организм не отошел от стресса, поэтому погрешность будет больше обычного значения..

— Да ему плевать, — второй голос тоже был знаком, но Куроо никак не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит — и это раздражало до злости, как предмет, который тебе хорошо знаком, но ты никак не можешь вспомнить, как он называется. — Берем все, что можем, предельно ускоряемся.

— Глупость, — «его» врач ощутимо злился. — Расточительство. Сейчас хапнуть побольше вместо того, чтобы усилить меры безопасности? Идеальные экземпляры, мы таких больше не найдем. При должном подходе протянут лет двадцать, не меньше.

— Мудаки, — философски согласился его собеседник, и Куроо, наконец, вспомнил — этот специализировался на работе с Кенмой. Мозг перебирал подходящие слова. Потом выдал: нейробиолог. И имя: Нарита.

— Не кури здесь, — проворчал врач, и Нарита тяжело вздохнул.

— Как закончишь с отчетом, кинь на меня, зашифрую вместе со своим и отправлю одним пакетом.

— Ладно.

Хлопнула дверь, звякнули пробирки, к Куроо вернулась способность не только слышать, но и понимать. Тело было крепко примотано к лежаку, саднило горло, как будто он надорвался от крика, в голове плыла пустота. Снова хлопнула дверь.

— Этого забирать? — лежак дернулся и покатил, а потом Куроо с головой накрыла плотная ткань.

— Подожди сопровождения.

— Да че он сделает, — тяжелый кулак с размаху въехал Куроо в бедро, но сил на то, чтобы даже огрызнуться, не было. — Вон, полудохлый.

— Еще раз так сделаешь, — голос врача прозвучал мягко и доброжелательно, — пойдешь на опыты следующим. У меня не дописана глава «Воздействие боли на сознание высших приматов». Если, конечно, какой-нибудь образец тебе раньше голову не откусит.

— А я-то че, я его и не трогал вообще, — забубнил лаборант, и Куроо сдался, вспомнив его голос. Сальный, болезненно любопытный взгляд — этот всегда оставался внутри и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. 

Дверь снова хлопнула, запахло железом. Лежак мягко покатился, и Куроо, стараясь вздохнуть, в панике забился. Плечо кольнуло, и он снова потерял сознание.

***

Очередное пробуждение было хорошим. Уютным. Сначала Куроо почувствовал тепло с обоих боков, а потом принюхался — знакомый запах накрыл с головой, даря ощущения покоя. И какое-то время Куроо просто лежал, прижимаясь к ним обоим — ни о чем не думая. По телу Дайшо время от времени проходила дрожь, и Куроо шевельнул ногой. Вокруг ступни тотчас обернулся чешуйчатый хвост, массируя, и Куроо даже застонал от облегчения и удовольствия.

— Сколько меня не было? — хрипло спросил Куроо и нахмурился, когда Кенма соскользнул с кровати и зашлепал куда-то босыми ногами. 

— Около пяти часов, — подал голос Дайшо, и Куроо нащупал его ладонь — жесткую, с удлиненными пальцами и острыми когтями — ядовитыми, кстати. Сейчас когти были сухие. Послышался звук льющейся воды, и Куроо понял, что сейчас прямо здесь сдохнет от жажды. А еще он бы съел средних размеров слона.

Пока он пил и ел, Кенма безучастно сидел перед ним, скрестив ноги по-турецки, а Дайшо беспокойно извивался крупными тяжелыми кольцами. Самый кончик то и дело дрожал, и если бы на хвосте у Дайшо была трещотка, как у гремучих змей, то сейчас они все, наверное, оглохли бы.

— Ну, — сказал Куроо, когда утолил первый голод. Высокопитательная бурда отлично насыщала, но вкус у нее был говно. И все равно он облизал ложку, прежде чем приступать ко второй порции. — Рассказывайте, что стряслось, пока меня не было.

Он надеялся, что его голос прозвучал легкомысленно, и судя по тому, как Дайшо раздраженно хлестнул его по ноге, преуспел.

— Кенму забирали, — сказал он, кривя губы и сворачивая хвост кольцами. Сейчас он стоял, покачиваясь, скрестив руки на груди, и Куроо отрешенно смотрел, как переливаются чешуйки на месте перехода хвоста в торс. Насыщенный зеленый узор бледнел, выцветал, врастал в светлую кожу, и потом сходил на нет.

И тут до Куроо дошло. Аппетит сразу пропал, и он отложил в сторону поднос с едой. Кенма выглядел как обычно, смотрел ровно, спокойно и чуть поморщился, выразительно глянув на Дайшо.

— Дал бы ему поесть, — пробормотал он, а пальцы стиснули отключенную приставку. 

— Что с тобой делали? — напряженно спросил Куроо, а Кенма пожал плечами.

— Ничего, — он откинул волосы с лица, и взгляд у него оказался хмурый и сосредоточенный. — Только снимали показатели — два часа подряд.

— Что-то происходит.

Куроо потянулся к Кенме, провел ладонями по плечам, обхватил руками лицо и заглянул в глаза, молчаливо спрашивая: точно все нормально? Кенма успокаивающе опустил ресницы, уголки губ дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки, а потом он сказал:

— Меня ждал Дайшо.

Тяжелый хвост обвился вокруг талии, и Куроо сглотнул. Да, все нормально. Кенме не пришлось сидеть одному. Куроо погладил Дайшо, чувствуя, как сокращаются под кожей мышцы, и завалился на спину.

— Они говорили, что торопятся. Будут брать от нас все, что смогут. «Мой» злился, говорил, что так бы мы протянули лет двадцать… Дайшо, — Куроо приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на неподвижную фигуру, — что за шишки были вместе с тобой? Ты говорил — проверка. Как ты вообще смог украсть мини-комм?

Дайшо повернул голову, и Куроо с беспокойством вгляделся в полуприкрытые глаза с узкими вертикальными зрачками. Что он ими видел? Они не успели обсудить находку, не решили, как будут действовать. Потому что всем троим нужно было отдохнуть — хотя бы выспаться, а потом Куроо забрали.

— Один из них подлез слишком близко, и я ему врезал хвостом. И боже мой, Куроо, не делай такое лицо, я не специально. Когда тебя режут на части, не до сдержанности, знаешь ли.

Куроо знал.

— И что?

— Мужик улетел в одну сторону, его барахло в другую, я подцепил какую-то фигню и засунул в себя. Все.

— Как же они так с высоким гостем. Неужели не предупредили, что это может быть опасно? — хмыкнул Куроо.

— Никто не любит проверки, — тихо заметил Кенма и подполз к Дайшо. Привалился к его боку, положил голову на плечо и закрыл глаза.

А потом сказал:

— Куро, — в голосе его было что-то…. Вина? — Куро, мы не стали ждать тебя. — точно, вина. — Я влез в комм, — Кенма сглотнул. — В нем хорошо.

— Что ты сделал?

— Я смог зацепиться за чей-то спутниковый сигнал. И передал просьбу о помощи.

Куроо облизал губы. Страх и надежда ворочались в груди тяжелыми камнями.

— Мы должны были, когда тебя забрали, я испугался, они не должны были, слишком рано…. — голос у Кенмы упал.

Куроо подполз к другому боку Дайшо и тоже прислонился к нему. Комната казалась чужой и незнакомой, только тепло чешуйчатого тела и дыхание Кенмы удерживали Куроо в этой реальности.

— Он недолго, — подал голос Дайшо. — Я следил, ты же знаешь.

Да, на Дайшо можно было положиться. Куроо обмяк, поглаживая его хвост, подушечки пальцев скользили по гладким твердым чешуйкам. Когда они обсуждали, что можно сделать при помощи комма, то решили не торопиться. Кенме нужно было привыкнуть — слишком сложная техника, засасывает моментально, и пришлось бы двигаться маленькими шажками. А еще было слишком страшно думать о будущем. О том, что они ничего не добьются. О том, что их никто не услышит. О том, что…

— Вы понимаете, что даже если кто-то придет, первым делом будут уничтожены все доказательства?

Доказательства — это они. И да, Кенма и Дайшо понимали. Хвост Дайшо медленно обвился вокруг них с Кенмой, и Куроо покачнулся, думая, что никогда не любил драться. И когда стены вдруг вздрогнули, а в уши ударил далекий рокот, нарушаемый стрекотом пулеметных очередей, Куроо спрыгнул с кровати, падая ничком на бок и выгибаясь, начиная перекидываться. Они не собирались умирать слишком быстро. Они слишком долго ждали этого шанса.

За дверью раздался топот, Кенма откатился за кровать, и Куроо выгнул спину, выпуская когти на всю длину. По комнате поплыл острый сладковатый запах яда.

Куроо широко зевнул, клацнул челюстями и посмотрел на Дайшо с Кенмой. Топот приближался. И хорошо, что они даже сейчас — вместе. Жаль немного, что Куроо не сказал им обоим, как ему было с ними хорошо.

**Часть 3**

Куроо попятился, пружинисто прижимаясь к полу, хлестнул себя хвостом, вслушиваясь в далекий грохот за дверью. Уши раскладывали шум на составляющие: визгливые вопли боли, хлопанье дверей, пронзителный стук автоматной очереди, звон бьющегося стекла, топот шагов, шипение…

Шипение?

Куроо принюхался, шипение раздавалось все ближе, а потом по ушам ударил скрежет замка, дверь распахнулась, и комнату начало затягивать газом. Не дышать. Человеком он выдержал не больше пяти минут. Во второй форме проверка не задалась. Куроо фыркнул и снова хлестнул себя хвостом, загораживая Дайшо и Кенму. Все-таки большие размеры – это иногда неплохо.

В клубах газа показался силуэт. Человек наставил на них какой-то раструб, а Дайшо позади захрипел:

– Огнемет!

Дикий ужас словно подтолкнул под лапы, Куроо прыгнул, ударив лапой. Голова в противогазе покатилась, оставляя за собой остро, сладко пахнущие росчерки крови, тело словно подломилось и завалилось набок, разбрызгивая темную густую кровь.

Кашлянул пистолет, впиваясь в широкие кольца Дайшо, который неведомо как оказался рядом. На руках он держал Кенму. Куроо затравленно повел головой. Ему уже не хватало воздуха. Коридор слева и справа заполнялся людьми. Если бегут оттуда, значит, бегут от кого-то. И он ринулся навстречу автоматным очередям, сминая кости, до хруста впечатывая лапы в черепа, оскальзываясь на густо пролитой крови. Пока в глазах не потемнело, а в плечо толкнуло сокрушительным ударом, отбрасывая прочь.

***

Куроо медленно открыл глаза, вглядываясь в серую черноту комнаты. Сердце колотилось, подпрыгивая у горла, а на языке все еще ощущался сладковатый привкус крови. Куро свесился с кровати, часто вдыхая прохладный воздух. Нормально. Все нормально. Первые дни его тошнило после кошмаров. В них он снова и снова пробивался через поток стреляющих, умирающих людей, бил лапами, рвал зубами, прогрызая им всем путь наружу.

Перевернувшись на бок, провел ладонью по мягкой простыне и зарылся носом в подушку. Хорошо. Можно открыть дверь, выйти в коридор, а оттуда – на улицу. Куроо нашарил под подушкой телефон, разблокировал экран и прищурился, пока зрение адаптировалось – половина третьего ночи. Будь времени поменьше, можно было бы попытаться уснуть. А сейчас ни единого шанса. Лучше уж потихоньку вставать и начинать собираться в школу.

Пальцы скользнули по экрану, задержались на значке Лайна, а потом Куроо со вздохом отложил телефон. Смысл. Увидеться все равно не получится, родители наверняка проснутся, придется что-то объяснять. А поговорить… Куроо и так знал, что Кенма рядом.

Экран засветился, выпрыгнуло окошко Лайна, и по экрану побежали буквы.

«Почему не набрал?»

Вот засранец. Настроение медленно поползло вверх.

«Ты по моему телефону шаришься как у себя дома».

«У тебя здесь такой бардак».

«Художественный беспорядок».

Куроо взбил подушку, упал на нее от души и вытянул перед собой руку с телефоном. Поколебался, а потом нажал на вызов. Голос Кенмы, немного хрипловатый со сна, приятной дрожью стек по позвоночнику.

– Лучше бы ты уснул, – ворчливо сказал Куроо в трубку.

– А сам?

Куроо представлял, как Кенма лежит, поджав ноги и сунув руку под подушку, волосы закрывают лицо.

– Кошмар снился, – честно сказал Куроо и натянул одеяло повыше.

– А мне Дайшо, – ответил Кенма безучастно.

– Согласен. Тоже кошмар.

Куроо молчал, ровные неторопливые удары сердца отсчитывали секунды. Он разжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул.

– Ладно. Кажется, нам надо все это обсудить.

В трубке раздалось шуршание, как будто Кенма возился, устаиваясь поудобнее, а потом все-таки ответил.

– Дайшо… Он, наверное, не станет.

– Я припру его к стенке, – пообещал Куроо. – Попробуй уснуть.

Мне тебя не хватает – хотел сказать он. Обоих не хватает. 

Но после того, как их, полуослепших от крови, без единого живого места, надышавшихся какой-то дрянью – Кенме пришлось хуже всех – вытащили из этого сраного подвали, события понеслись с такой скоростью, что Куроо иногда не успевал моргать. Клиника, заплаканные родители – всех троих, попытки оградить от прессы – к удивлению Куроо, удачные, бесконечная череда психологов и врачей, в чьих глазах плескалось едва удерживаемое любопытство естествоиспытателей, осторожные расспросы – что именно с ними делали (нет-нет, если вам трудно, вы можете не говорить), какие цели преследовали, можете ли вспомнить какие-нибудь разговоры (ведь таких лабораторий может быть несколько, и кто-то сейчас проходит через тот же ад, что и вы). Они честно отвечали. Вспоминали. Показывали.

Мир за год изменился. Они – тоже. Но Куроо иногда казалось, что двигались они в противоположных направлениях. Возможно, Дайшо прав. И то, что было там, взаперти, должно оставаться там же. 

– Мы были напуганы. Нам было одиноко. Логично, что мы тянулись друг другу, – Дайшо, затянутый в новый костюм, с галстуком под горло, аккуратно причесанный – волосок к волоску – выглядел как привет из той, далекой жизни. Он раздражал до такой степени, что хотелось выпустить когти. Но у Дайшо было одно свойство, которое Куроо тоже невероятно раздражало – он очень часто говорил правильные, разумные вещи.

И тогда они все трое согласились, что им нужно пожить отдельно. Как говорил психолог – максимально отстраниться от воспоминаний о травмирующей обстановке. А тогда, весь тот самый год, они всегда были втроем. И только прожив месяц порознь, Куроо вдруг подумал, что в безупречных рассуждениях Дайшо нашелся логический изъян. То, что они оказались вместе, их нужда друг в друге. Их общение – все это было единственным не травмирующим фактором. И сейчас, думая о Кенме, думая о Дайшо, Куроо успокаивался.

Ворочаться надоело, и Куроо решил встать. Прошлепал босыми ногами по полу, пробрался в душ. Когда включил воду, то услышал, как на кухне зазвенела посуда. Все-таки разбудил мать. Но когда он вышел, то обнаружил только горячий чай и прикрытую салфеткой тарелку с тостами. Куроо засунул в рот один почти целиком и довольно замычал. Нацарапал на стикере «спасибо, мам», прилепил на холодильник и нырнул в прихожую.

Так уже бывало. Он бегал до тех пор, пока не начинали ныть пятки, а голова становилась легкой и пустой. Потом шел в душ, брал сумку и ехал в школу. Зашнуровывая кроссовки, Куроо решил, что Кенма прав – Дайшо не захочет разговаривать. Упрямая скотина, которая никогда не признается в том, что ему что-то нужно или он чего-то хочет. Даже там, взаперти, все у них началось с подачи Кенмы. Когда тот просто подобрался к Дайшо с одной стороны, обнял его, неподвижного, все еще пахнущего кровью и антисептиком. И это было лучшее, что случилось за то время с ними.

Куро нагнулся, зашнуровывая кроссовки – и замер. Прислушался, а потом распахнул дверь. Кенма стоял, прислонившись задницей к перилам, и играл в приставку.

– Долго тебя еще ждать? – поинтересовался он и вскинул голову. Лицо у него было бледным и невыспавшимся.

Куроо осторожно прикрыл дверь, оглушительно щелкнув замком, и встал напротив Кенмы.

– Можно? – прошептал Куроо и аккуратно, ребром ладони отвел с глаз Кенмы темные пряди.

– Ага, – тоже шепотом ответил он и поднял голову. Закрыл глаза. И Куроо легкими поцелуями коснулся век, кончика носа, губ.

– Соскучился, – прошептал он.

Кенма молча кивнул и отвернулся.

Они стали спускаться по лестнице пешком. Кенма негромко заговорил:

– Я ему писал. Два раза. Даже сказал, что ты собираешься с ним все это обсудить. Нас.

– Не ответил?

Кенма пожал плечами:

– Сообщения прочитал.

– Как ты думаешь… – начал Курооо.

– Это очень плохая идея, – заметил Кенма.

– Но ты согласен.

– Да.

Это короткое, отрывистое «да» сказало Куроо больше, чем любая прочувствованная речь.

– Если я перекинусь…

– Вам нельзя перекидываться в общественных местах.

– А я прямо в подъезде.

– Это тоже общественное место.

– Кенма. Ты зануда.

– Знаю, раздевайся.

Превращение было все еще отвратительным процессом – но биологи все, как один, утверждали, что с превращением, как с любой тренировкой – чем чаще делаешь, тем легче дается. Куроо по-прежнему хотелось сдохнуть в процессе, но сейчас, по крайней мере, все заканчивалось быстро. 

Кенма аккуратно складывал его вещи в рюкзак, когда голый Куроо выскользнул из подъезда. Никого, красота. Даже собаки не лают.

Он сосредоточился. Легкие привычно вывернуло наизнанку, ребра разъехались, мышцы обожгло вспышкой боли, и Куроо приземлился на все четыре лапы, встряхиваясь.

– Всегда было интересно, – бормотал Кенма, пластаясь у него на спине, – как дела обстоят с законом сохранения материи?

Куро припал к земле, распределяя нагрузку по позвоночнику. Он хотел было сказать, что его вторая форма не такая уж большая, всего-то втрое крупнее обычных пантер, но потом вспомнил про Дайшо, чьим хвостом можно было обмотать половину Токио, и решил не возникать – даже мысленно.

 

До дома Дайшо можно было добраться на автобусе. Но откуда бы им взяться – в три часа ночи. А пешком слишком долго. Во второй же форме такое расстояние Куроо пробегал за пятнадцать минут, они засекали. Если, конечно, Кенму не начинало тошнить.

Большой дом смотрел на улицу черными стеклами, из сада тянуло прохладной водой, было слышно, как щелкает датчик сигнализации. Куроо повернул голову, и Кенма сполз с его спины, поправляя обе сумки. Сосредоточился, и глазок камеры погас.

Они тихо пробрались в сад, и Кенма снова активировал сигнализацию.

– Надеюсь, родители Дайшо не завели себе парочку волкодавов, – прошептал Кенма. Куроо тоже на это надеялся, он терпеть не мог собак.

– Кажется, его окно выходит на другую сторону, – пробормотал Кенма, сосредотачиваясь. – Точно, там. Идем, Куро.

Куро боднул его головой, и Кенма ласково провел ладонью по спине, отчего вдоль хребта побежали мурашки.

– Вот его окно, – проговорил Кенма, запрокинув голову. – если ты меня подсадишь, я смогу наверное влезть в окно…

Вдруг над их головами грохнула створка. И Куроо прижал уши, чуть не зашипев, а окно голосом Дайшо сказало:

– Господи, какие же вы оба придурки. Куроо, запрыгивай, и только попробуй поцарапать пол. Кенма, зайди через дверь, как нормальный.

Куроо присел на задние лапы, потоптался по газону, а потом одним прыжком влетел в окно, от которого предусмотрительно отступал Дайшо. Он был в пижамных брюках и с голым торсом, от него пахло так привычно и уютно, что Куроо не выдержал – замурлыкал, кинулся на Дайшо и завалился вместе с ним на пол, сжимая всеми четырьмя лапами. Приближались шаги кенмы, и Куроо начал валяться по полу вместе с Дайшо.

– Что вы тут устроили оба, – сказал Кенма и включил свет. Куроо довольно потянулся, удерживая Дайшо одной лапой, и тот лениво ударил его сгибу. – Я тоже хочу, – добавил Кенма и снял куртку.

Куроо довольно замурлыкал, когда Кенма заполз к ним. Его теплое дыхание стало наконец-то правильным и настоящим, и Куроо осторожно тронул языком его за щеку.

– Куроо, знал бы ты, какой у тебя в этой форме шершавый язык, заметил Дайшо.

О да, Куроо знал. Он лежал и довольно щурился на валяющихся на полу Дайшо и Кенму.

– Зараза, – Дайшо провел рукой по шее, и Куроо замурлыкал громче.

Кенма мягко водил по плечм, по животу Дайшо, и Куроо видел, как сокращаются его мышцы. Жилистый, худощавый, Дайшо был очень сильным, и это Куроо тоже заводило.

Туман желания начал застилать глаза, и… Нет, так не пойдет. Куроо вывернулся, встряхнулся, и с сожалением опрокинулся в свою первую форму. Кажется, на этот раз он потерял сознание совсем ненадолго. И о счастье. В этот раз его, кажется, не стошнило. Сердце стучало, как подорванное, и Куроо осторожно переводил дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Как ты? – тихо спросил Дайшо, и Куроо открыл глаза. Он лежал на мягком – ну да. На его кровати, рядом пристроился Кенма, а Дайшо нависал над Куроо, беспокойно вглядываясь ему в лицо.

– Нормально.

Куроо протянул руки и обхватил Дайшо за плечи, притягивая к себе. Тот ощутимо напрягся, потянулся назад, и Куроо не стал удерживать.

Но Дайшо так и не отстранился. Просто смотрел, кусал губы, а потом Кенма начал раздеваться. 

– Я знаю, зачем вы пришли, – Дайшо откатился на край кровати. Его член натягивал тонкие пижамные штаны. – И мой ответ – нет.

– Да? – Куроо перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и выразительно посмотрел ему на пах.

– Твой ответ «нет», и поэтому ты не спал, а ждал нас посреди ночи? – резко спросил Кенма.

– Эй, полегче, Кенма, – пробормотал Куроо, но Кенма только нахмурился, продолжая сверлить Дайшо взглядом.

Лицо у него стало безжизненным.

– Вы не понимаете. Все закончилось, и я вам больше не нужен. Не нужно бояться сойти с ума, не нужно тянуться к чужому человеку.

Куроо смотрел на Дайшо и не знал, чего ему хочется больше – выебать его или отправить в нокаут.

– Но ты нам не чужой человек. Мы провели вместе целый год, – тихо проговорил Кенма. – Почему ты считаешь, что он ничего не значит?

– Потому что... – начал говорить Дайшо и замолчал, а потом отвернулся.

– Посмотри на нас, – сказал Куроо.

– Отвалите, – голос Дайшо звучал глухо.

– Пожалуйста, – Кенма потянулся к Дайшо, скользнул к нему за спину, обнимая за живот, поцеловал в затылок.

– Я думал, это пройдет. Я правда так думал, – заговорил вдруг Дайшо. – Эти отношения – они были логичны, полезны. Еще и удовольствие доставляли. – Пальцы Дайшо скользили по руке Кенмы – от локтя к запястью, и Куроо все-таки забрался с другой стороны – чтобы видеть его лицо. – А потом нас спасли, и я видел, как Куроо прокладывал дорогу, и, думал, что это все, конец, если этот придурок там сдохнет, то дальше жить незачем. Понимаешь?

– Тебе страшно, да? – Куроо протянул руку и провел Дайшо по безволосой груди.

– Да, твою мать, мне страшно! Мне страшно, что я настолько в вас провалился, что забыл о собственной жизни… – Его голос упал. – Думал, что когда начнется нормальная жизнь, это пройдет.

Кенма целовал его в затылок. А Дайшо смотрел Куроо в глаза, губы его кривились.

– А оно все не проходит и не проходит, – растерянно закончил Дайшо, и Куроо не выдержал.

– Господи, ты такой идиот, – он скользнул к нему одним движением, обнял, нащупывая руку Кенмы. – Мы честно решили дать тебе пару месяцев, потому что ты всегда не дружил с головой. Но, твою мать, Дайшо. Ты такой идиот, – повторил Куроо. – За что мы тебя только любим.

Дайшо выгнулся, подался Кенме навстречу, а Куроо приспустил с него штаны, провел ладонью по гладкому горячему члену и сжал яички.

– Наконец-то, – шептал Кенма, и Куроо видел, как у него подрагивают ноздри от возбуждения, – наконец-то, – Дайшо выгибался сильнее, а потом коротко застонал, насаживаясь на пальцы. – Наконец-то мы вместе. И живые.

Куроо потянулся к Дайшо, целуя его, чувствуя, как в нем двигается Кенма, сжимая его член и свой в одной руке, и закрыл глаза, кончая. Они слишком долго не были вместе.

– Но теперь-то все в порядке, да? – прошептал Куроо.

– Ага, – Дайшо потерся о его руку, повернулся. Поцеловал Кенму. – Знаете. Я уговорил родителей, что смогу жить один. Может… – В его голосе прорезалась неуверенность. – Съедемся?

– Конечно.

– Договорились.

И уже сквозь сон:

– Люблю вас обоих. До сих пор страшно.

И смешок Кенмы:

– Значит, будем бояться вместе.


End file.
